spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity
Infinity is a trilogy of episodes consisting of the sixth to the eighth episodes and the eighteenth to the twentieth episodes. Plot All of a sudden, all of these separate incarnation's of the Doctor appear. What else can happen? Watch the episode to find out. Transcript Episode Six The episode begins in a field where the Doctor and his love, Lilithena run through it. "What was that for?" The Doctor asks his co-Time Lord who is running with him. "I didn't anger them. You let them try to destroy me!" Lilithena complains as the angered people come a little closer to the opponents of the Doctor and Lily. The Tardis is over another hill. "There, we don't have long 'till the Tardis is in our sight!" "I feel a little uneasy on that." The Doctor mummers. "Relax. Or... come on, we have to do it. Only a few minutes left!" Lilithena reminds him as they reach the Tardis to get the controls working and fly away. "Thank god that was a great escape." The Doctor says as he gets the Tardis towards the time and space continuum. "Truly, the biggest band of annoying people we have faced." "They weren't as annoying, just they wouldn't listen." Lilithena corrects him as a blonde/brunette woman reveals herself after tying her hair in a style of a bunch. "What the hell are you doing in my Tardis?" This woman asks the couple. "Oh, this is yours? Looks a little retro." The Doctor comments. "I wanted it back to my old one. Gives me nostalgia back when I was 903. I'm only 1113. 200 years and none of them feel great. Anyways, still. Who are you two?" The woman explains her nostalgia as she asks the couple again. "I'm the Doctor..." The Doctor introduces himself to the woman as her heart sank... "and this is my love, Lilithena." The camera zooms into the woman's eyes as the titles start. The woman gets everything out and wired to the Doctor. Lilithena is facepalming herself. "I need to check if you are fake." The woman says. "I'm not." The Doctor muffles and complains to this woman. "Say that again. I dare you. You could be an Auton agent." The woman says. "DO I LOOK LIKE I SUPPORT THE NESTENE'S?" The Doctor, muffled shouts. "He has a point. He looks too weird to be part of those." Lilithena agrees with the Doctor as the Doctor is unplugged and ungagged. "Thank you. So, you must be the Doctor as well. That's why you were so protective with me, just in case I was the fake." The Doctor explains. "Yes. Sorry for that, had a couple of shapeshifters here and I didn't want anyone to be the one." The Female Doctor explains. "Must be a mess this place, then. Defiantly needs a woman's touch." Lilithena comments. "Anyways, because of this, we may need to get back to our universe." The Doctor announces as the Female Doctor gets the Tardis going to another universe as it sparks and tries not to blow up. The Tardis spews into another universe as it stops at the end of the journey in an empty park. "I don't know where we are, I don't what you've done. But let's go outside!" The Doctor says as he rushes outside to the horror of other Tardises and goes back inside. "I bet we should take a gander at outside." "I've never seen him like this." Lilithena comments as the Tardis doors blow open and they enter into the park. The Park of Remembrance. Episode Seven (Repeat of Episode 6 happens as the titles close it off, the indiviual title for this episode is 'Remembrance'.) The Park of Remembrance is a park of where there is no sky but a simple park and town center, the Doctor then reminds himself of when he first found the place on a tour of planets in his eigth incarnation, he then forgot about it afterwards but finding everyone else from other universes. He felt back at a different home than his planet, but it was so special and the same than it was before. "I think I remember..." The Doctor breathes, with his companion and other female self by his side. "And I have remembered." The Female Doctor agrees. "It looks like a park and a part of a town centre." Lilithena complains. "Like London, but much more cleaner and without control that it needs." "But actually, it's more than that. Imagine a resting place with this background. Okay, this is what I do when no-one else is travelling. I come here... and rest. Solves the madness in anyone's head. This place can never be destroyed and only I know the base codes, the co-ordinates and the information to arrive here. No-one else should ever know about the information that this place holds because then this will be the final end for me. I will be destroyed and I... The universe... will be destroyed." The Doctor explains. "But the problem now is, why have I been sent here?" "The Tardis responds to my touch commands, so. Someone or something is under the control that they can get the infomation that we all have." The Female Doctor tells them. "But the infomation is all the more at loss if we do that. "But who, exactly whom?" The Doctor inquires as he holds Lilithena's head near his. "I need to ask you, did anyone follow you in or try to infect you again?" "No-one. It has to be from your side to come here." Lilthena says as they all hurry back into the Tardis. The Female Doctor sets the Tardis going as she dematerialises the Tardis, but it jerks. "What's the matter with you?" The Female Doctor asks about her Tardis. "It's reacting us, for some reason. Like we are the people it needs off." The Doctor evaluates as the Tardis lurches down the Time Vortex. Everyone is trying to fix the machine before the Tardis explodes as everyone in it, everyone dissaperes into a mysterious white mesh, nothing can be seen. Nothing.... ...nothing. Episode Eight (Repeat of Episode 7 happens as the titles close it off, the individual title for this episode is 'White Space'.) ...nothing. gnihton... nothing... except from one woman with the incredible persona. Lilithena is the only one to survive the explosion as she stands up in a white space of nothing-ness. She starts to hear something, but it is too muffled for anything but a few words can be understand. "mphena? com yaw ear me?" "Sorry, can you repeat that?" Lilithena says as her voice echoes. "Lilthena? Can you hear me? Can you hear me at all?" The Doctor inquires. "Yes. of course... and you can as well you let me repeat that question." Lilithena says. "Thank you. Right, let me explain. You are now in the wreck of the explosion of the Tardis. The Tardis has a safe mechanism. Every type and console has got one. Even the... most outlandish have. Mine was a plane type. So this one is..." The Doctor explains. "The Matrix?" Lilithena asks him. "Suppose so. Right, I need you to restart the Tardis. There should be something of wires." The Doctor tells her. "Everything is white. Nothing is here." Lilithena says to him. "Ah, so. You mean the door I put is white? Because I remember it being a blue pale wood one." The Doctor describes it to her as she runs to it, opens it and resumes back into the Tardis she was in with her Doctor's incarnation. "All is well, back in this console room." Lilithena comments. "Still, it's a nostalgia trip and a half." The Female Doctor evaluates. "Yes, I'm still alive. As you can hear correctly. Right, my other incarnation lied. I want you to materialize the console to us. Check the scanner, there should be a square blip where the old console room is. That is us two incarnations of the Doctor name. Land it there and we should appear." The Female Doctor explains the most recent instructions as Lilthena uses the controls to land the Tardis and overlay it as her Doctor and the other one appear in it. Lilthena hugs her Doctor. "Don't let that happen! I was on fire but my heart was my hands." Lilithena says as she explains the results. "Who was it?" "Me." The Female Doctor evaluates. "Okay, thank you." "What a rebel." Lilthena comments. "Okay then. I shall leave. But before I go, I must tell you this, my name is the Master." The Female Doctor says before she leaves, the two pause as they burst out laughing as that couldn't be the Master if her name was the Doctor. "That's us finished. Right, what now?" The Doctor asks her. "Onwards?" Lilthena asks if he wants to go onwards. "Onwards." The Doctor agrees as the episode and trilogy ends. until... CREDIT SCENE "Okay, this is..." Another Doctor says. "What? Illogical?" A Spock Doctor asks him. "Yes. It must be, the force allows it." A Jedi Doctor says. "God help me as I am an apprentice to you all." Ghastly (from SpongeToons) says. END OF 'INFINITY Category:Episodes Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers